Betwitched! how i save hogewart
by Sky Summers
Summary: Wen Serenity acidenaly waks up in the harry potter world she is confroted wif her desiny ! to gut bak 2 her word she has to sav dis 1 ! wil she eva uncova da sekret of her majik staff da only 1 of it kind in teh world !
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: tanks sooooo much to evillittlemidget-san for betaing this!~! i couldnt have writ it wouth out you~!**_ _ **BFFLS FOR LIF~! ^^ anyways i relly hop u all e njoy the story~!**_

Captor 001 ~ teh fat of 2 worldz

i wok up 2 teg sond of my awfl, anoying, sleep ruinin alarm! as my eyes opened, spaklin shiny gold*, as my currntly whit hair** was on my face i turn toi chek my alarm and wait wher is my alarm!

 _dis isnt wher i fel alseep!_ i thot

i swung my petit legs of teh bed*** ad teh flor was clod! my kawaii Rilakkuma osie not helpin :( my hair turnt a pale blu as i loked arond the room it loked lik a dungeo==on an sudnly da door opened n it was…. …. .. …. . . ….. … draco malloy!

"who r u! Y am i in a dungon!" I sremed passivly

"wat do u men dis is mi hose?!, u liv her 2?" he wimperd

 _hes was kinda smexy_ I thot _he reminds me of_ Nagisa****

i walkd over to dramo my firy red hair swishin bhind me and putt my hand on his moist, sharp, smexy, pale, sholder…

"mi nam is Serenity Asuna Hinata Elsa Summers, and i tink i just fond my new bae"

"o-oni-chan" he blushd noisly

 _ONI-CHAN, DAS DAT MEN I HIS IS MI BROTHA! i th_ ot surpisingly

*not lik actul gold lol

**her hair canges colour whit her moood~!

*** fun fact~! if u lok th word bed it akually loks lik a bed~!

**** from Free! Haru and me is my OTP /

 **TO BE CONINIUN~!**

{|| **ENDIN ON A CLIFhanga :O be sur 2 subsicb for mor~!** ||}d


	2. Chapter 2

**A?N: uuummmmmmmm, dis is not a joke?! Plks no haterz, if u dont get mi strry den ur just dumb lol, soz not soz ! also tanks again 2 kailey for betaing~!**

Cahpter 002 ~ secrits reveled

suden;y all mi memoris cam rushin back! i was fitin the asura kishin demon king* an i waz loosin! den ushi-san** thge fox spirt dat livs in mi staff apear an sid

"Serientity-chan~! ur gonna die!" he cried saidly

"NOOOOO I NOT!" i yelld detereminately

"ye u r. butt i can sav u, i can teleprot u to anudder demenson dat he cannnot fin u!"ushi-san wipersed " i cant sdednd u to ur senpais unfurtunately*** but i cn se difernt 1"

an den i wok up her...wat a minut!

if dis pearsn in font o mi is damco mallory den i am i da hary pitter word!1

i gasp

"wats wrong" drico asped

"notin" i sed

 _if i relly am in da hary poter world dxen i shold b carful not to see out of place, orthwerwis e i mit break realtity!_

do u even no wat day it is" he windered

"noparoo" i jocked

"ur so sily, today is da ay we got diago ally, n git our wands ten got to hogewarts!1" he sricked

"omg lets go" is sricked as wel

 **2 B CANTINU~!**

*lik frm SOUL eater~! my mum says i shonldnt watch dat show but qwhat she dont kno wont hert her lol

**dats japense for foX! ^^

*** im savin dem for anudder stiry ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A?/N: omg ty soooo mutch 2 de anon dat definded meh in teh commnts~! U R TH TROLLS NOT MI!1 lolol anwyas ty agaiin 2 kailey 4 betain, cant wait to see u tomoz de mall, it gonna b soooooo lit lol**

Cheptor 003 ~ serenity fins her staf

sernity an dayco arriv diego allie an stared in wounder at all de shops n peeps dat wer walkn arund.

"serenity-chan i ned 2 go do somfin elsa butt her is som $$$ so u can git a wand, i'l catch up l8ter" drako started

he pressd 11 godlen snitches into mi hand and den leaft

i walked into da wand ship and der was som creppy dude in der

"yo, i ned to git a wand, r u in carge her?" i askeded him

"Ye i an in chage her" he statedto say but den he turned rund a saw mi "omg u are so kawaii desu nii i have da perf wand 4 u cum wit me"

"Lol, das kinda shady butt okie"

"Mi nam is ollie butt u can cal me senpai" he sad

"Lol no" i laffed

we wen into da bac rom an ollie wen into ded croner an puked up a rely long wand and wat a munit….. das mi stafff! i windered wer it wunt. mi light pink hair swush bhind meh as i wandard ova

"dis wand it 4 u an it Free!* bc u r so kawaii desu" he bushed

"omg tank u soy much" i sayed garbbin it an den walkin away b4 it got wierd butt as i was wakin out da dor i bumbed into sum 1 and it waz…..

…. ….

….. Herry pettor~!

we loked into each odda eyes an i felt lik fireeworks** were exlploideing

"Heyy" i asped

"Hola" he repyied

 **TI B CONTIN~!**

ALSO pls forget to sebscrib :)

An plx only god coments, no flamz

*lol git it, lik th anime Free! Das mi fav rn as i sed b4, haru is my senpai, his a total hottie

** firewprks bi katty prerry is a rely good sang evry 1 sould chuck it uot


	4. Chapter 4

_**a?N ; SRRY IT TUK 2 lONG 2 FINI i WUZ REDING DA BOOKS AGEN 2 MAEK IT MOR ACURAT ND IT TUK A LLLLLOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG~~~~~ TIME :33 bcuz das a looot of wrds nywys kailey red da dicthionry bcuz u TROLLS tuld her 2 nd now da sturys gona be supa smart so thx kailey-chan u da besssst (jus jokin kailey-kun dint red a dicthiorny but i stll luv u bae my bffffl)**_

hcapters 0004 ~ hArru pottar!¡

'hI mi nam iz

"i no who u r' … he moaned his blu* crystalyn orbs gaezin in2 min 'i met ur oni-san in da rob sohp nd he wuz a mean slythrin baka**.''

…..i GAPSED ""NOOOOOOOOO Y SMEXY-ONI-SAN?" ***

ist OK u r to kawai baka" harru gigled tuking a silkn lokc of mi kaki hiar behnd mi ear. I blushd Mulberry "mi naem iz harri putter butt mi frinds call me…...haru'

O NO~~... ... ...\… .!

mi staf wuz vibrtain n i culd feel sumtin bad abot 2 happn nd so i ren frum da stor nd into….. Knockturn Alley

bit i dndnt c dat bcuz mi staf wuz spekin 2 mi?

'srenttity' it sed 'how do u no mi namee"? i sobed

'itsa mi Sentrity-kun~, its ushi-san!"

MI FOX SPIRIT FRUM MI STAF?!

'wen im in da stfaf only u cn heer mi so we r OK nd u wont braek da reliaty."

i wuz tryin 2 lisen but all i culd thinj abut wuz haru nd how muc he luked lik MI HARU-SENPAI . i dun no y but i culd fell somtin speshul betwin us somtin lik mi nd snepai usd 2 hav wen i wuz in mi wurld nd noT haru pottrr land

… m probbly jus imagnign tings XDDD****

nywya i shoold find mi brotha bucz dis alley is hella creppy, but i wuz supa brave nd wen dat dude frum da shop in da 2nd book trid to sell mi a hand i hit him wit mi staff****

i p=only jus made it oot wit mi lif wen i saw haru lukkin supa sad! :((( but wen hi saw mi he smild nd bluw mi a kis?! JUS LIK SENPAI USED TO!

 *****~~~~****~~~~ 2 B COUNTRIEDUED ~~~~***~**~*~**~~~**

 **Iz HARU SERENTENIY"S SENPAI?! FRUM ANOTER WOOORLD? SUBSRIBLE ND LIK 4 MORE!**

*i no his eyys r green but hes werain contcats 2 c betta nd blu iz a betta eey

**lik in da books c?

***brohs cn b succ a pain :'''''(

**** OR IT SEH!

****sorry ushi-san! XDDDDDDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**a/N lol hi h8ers i wuld shay tat im surry ( lol gate it lke harrries hous( 4 takin soooooo lung 2 updat but im no lolololololololool kalide u stil de best tho ty 4 beat**

chappy 005 ~ letr gut a birb

i fund damco agan n we decid to go gut or birbs; haru had to lev tho but b4 he lef he trid to kiss me n i let him :)

'wow sereni-chan, u r rely gut kiss' he smarked

'lol i no' i wavred as i carassed his face

wen we gut 2 da pet shup daraco buyed te must expensisse 1. but i fell sum ting pullin me inta da back rumm.*

tte shup person trid to soip me but eh culdnt an when i o[pned da dour a blu ting turd arund to lik at me mi har turn blu as wel wen i recogn isd wat i wsas it awz a… . …. B…. …. .. .. .. ..

PENOCK **

it few towrd me n ladded on mi shudder.

'wow he so pritty' mamcro asped

'ummmmmmmmmmm it she don be race?!' i ascussed

'omg i so sory but it no tim to go to hoewart!'

i asoed but ten thot 'wat abot da book n uder stuf/'

'lol we jus gut nobby to geut dem'

'lol' i greed

2 b continie (plx fogret 2 subscrib) :DD

* nut litarary pullin lol lik a sppirt  
**in dis word penocks r just lik penoixs butt blu n da tears allsow heel peepo/p


End file.
